<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little TLC (Torrid Lizard Coitus) by the_last_dillards</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186100">A Little TLC (Torrid Lizard Coitus)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_last_dillards/pseuds/the_last_dillards'>the_last_dillards</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Elim Garak, Clothed Sex, Face-Sitting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Sex, Uniform Kink, ajanlingus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:02:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_last_dillards/pseuds/the_last_dillards</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Garak helps Julian relax after a long day at the infirmary.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julian Bashir/Elim Garak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Little TLC (Torrid Lizard Coitus)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not beta’d.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The scene was one of utter depravity. </p><p>Julian Bashir sat on the sofa, head lolled back in exhausted pleasure as Garak straddled his lap and rode him hard. He watched him through hooded eyes. The Cardassian panted and gripped tight at Julian’s shoulders, using them for balance as he bounced wildly. Guiding hands rested on his hips to help him along but otherwise Julian sat back and let Garak do the work.</p><p>It had been a long day at the infirmary. Another late night in a long line of them. The last week had been spent in a stressful haze, trying to find the cure for a mysterious Bajoran disease.</p><p>Maybe Garak felt deprived of his company after so many cancelled lunches and dates, or maybe this was his way of trying to help relax and refresh him. Julian didn’t know or care which.</p><p>Either way, Garak had been waiting for him when he’d come home. Almost immediately, he was tackled onto the couch by a very naked Cardassian, smothered with kisses and nips and worked into hardness before Garak very primly pulled out his cock and sank down onto it.</p><p>It had to be quite the sight. Starfleet officer in full uniform with a lapful of naked Cardassian, desperately driving himself down onto his cock. Garak hadn’t even everted. Simply shoved himself full and squeezed Julian in tight next to his own prick. </p><p>Garak’s body was already hot and wet. Julian had to wonder just how long he had been waiting for him to come home. What he had been doing in the meantime. It wasn’t as if Julian had been coming back at regular hours lately. He could’ve come an hour earlier or three hours later. The thought of what Garak must’ve been doing all that time to make himself so slick… </p><p>This particular outfit would probably need to go in the reclamator. It had already been a bit crumpled and stinky when he’d left work for the night but now it was absolutely filthy. Sexual fluids from Garak’s slit smeared with each thrust. Pheromones from the femoral pores dotting the insides of Garak’s thighs soaked into the fabric. Both, Julian had learned long ago, were impossible to get out of black cloth.</p><p>Garak quickened the pace, fucking himself down onto Julian with such aggression that he lost balance. His hands latched onto blue cloth, taking fistfuls that audibly ripped a seam. Powerful thighs tightened around Julian’s hips to prevent a tumble and Garak slowed to a roll. After taking a moment to readjustment, never totally stopping as he shuffled so that their hips were pressed even closer together, he started to pick up speed again.  </p><p>Julian supposed it spoke to the level that Garak detested Starfleet uniforms that he was willing to sully and tear a perfectly good outfit for the sake of sex.</p><p>Debauched by the lustful whims of his Cardassian mate. Decorum gone and his uniform drenched with Garak’s fluids. If his fellow officers could see him now… </p><p>Hell, if Julian himself, ten years younger and bright eyed at Starfleet Academy, or even five years ago, fresh faced and ready to face the frontier, could see himself now—horny Cardassian on his lap and taking obscene pleasure in milking his cock for all its worth. </p><p><i>Shit</i>, Julian was close. Garak didn’t let up one bit, determined to wring out all the pleasure he could from Julian's tired body. And Julian was too exhausted to hold himself back to try prolonging it. </p><p>He tugged Garak’s hips down to stay as he finally came, pouring himself deep into that body. He allowed himself a few leisurely thrusts. Fucked his seed deep into Garak as he worked through the after shocks. </p><p>Once he was thoroughly sated, Julian shifted them both so that he was laying across the couch with Garak still firmly planted on his lap. Then he tugged Garak up and off his cock, fluids sliding out with each inch, and pushed him towards his face. </p><p>Garak got the idea. </p><p>By this point, Julian was nearly ready to pass out. His orgasm had wrung out what little energy he had left after a week of sleep deprivation, but he was determined to be a good lover. Garak would not go unsatisfied.</p><p>Once Garak was positioned with knees on either side of his head, Julian took hold of his hips and tugged them down to his face. Garak was sloppy wet, loose and wide, and absolutely <i>filthy</i>. </p><p>He smeared over Julian’s face. So slick that the only way to get any guide on him was with a firm grip to hold his hips still. But soon Julian found the center of it all, pressing in as deep as he could go and sliding his tongue through it.</p><p>He lapped lazily, tasting his own cum mixed in with Garak’s slick as his mind floated along. The thick scent combined with Garak’s wet warmth helped lull him into a hazy sort of half awake state. His eyes drifted close of their own accord. </p><p>Awareness was a partial, discombobulated thing, but the task in front of him was a familiar one. How many times before had these same sensual memories that were around him now followed him into dreams? Nuzzle in, pheromones sitting heavy in his nose and mouth. Lick into soft wetness. Again and again and again. It was as easy and steady as breathing. So distant and lovely and familiar. Once more and then another breath… </p><p>He was startled back into wakefulness by Garak who had begun to squirm quite rudely. Julian put a stop to it with a rare show of augmented strength, holding Garak’s hips still so that he could begin working away at him again with full force.</p><p>Finally, Garak convulsed around him, shuddering and letting out only the tiniest of whimpers. The tremors pushed more fluid out, overwhelming Julian and smothering over his nose. He was forced to turn his head to the side as he hacked and coughed on the excess fluid.</p><p>Garak slid off him with a dazed look on his face. He disappeared for a second and then a tissue was there, wiping the mess off Julian’s face and prick. </p><p>Exhaustion overcame him. Julian’s throat was sore, his cock hung flaccid out of his trousers, and he was certain that there was more slick than saliva in his mouth but he didn’t care. All he wanted to do was surrender to sleep right then and there.</p><p>But Garak wasn’t having it. He unceremoniously shook Julian awake and pulled him to his feet, guiding him to the bedroom, stripping him naked, and putting him to bed. Garak crawled in after, curling up on top of him with his head resting on his shoulder. The bulk was familiar, comforting weight.</p><p>Finally, Julian was allowed to relax.</p><p>He felt sapped. All the energy had been drained out of him but the tension that had plagued him for days was gone. He felt good. Warm and safe, no need to fight it anymore. The waves of sleep dragged him down and then he was gone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had the vague idea of a naked Garak in a fully uniformed Julian’s lap and then this whole thing came out of nowhere.</p><p>Kudos, comments, and conversation are always appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>